The Promise
by piiyaya
Summary: Then he made a decision. He stood up and bowed to her. "Then please, be my wife!"
1. Chapter 1

**.:Chapter 1:.**

_February 18, 1998_

_A blue-haired seven year old boy just moved into the neighborhood. He seemed not to like his new house… for him it wasn't home. So he just decided to roam around and explore this new place. There's nothing extraordinary for it was a place far from the city and that's the exact reason why he hates it there. It's just an old town, but compared to the industrial level of the city, its level won't have much gap._

"_Mom, why do we have to move here?"_

"_Because our house must have a garden near it."_

"_Can't we just dig out that dirt on our backyard?"_

"_I hate dirt, Len."_

"_You write articles about plants and you hate dirt?"_

"_Stop this nonsense conversation Len. Do something. Something that will occupy your time instead of bothering me here."_

"_What am I gonna do? This old apartment is killing me! This has nothing but squeaky doors and rusty windows!"_

"_Anything! Just – Just let me work!" She faced her computer again, ignoring Len. Len, not wanting to be ignored, stomped his feet and circled Misa, creating annoying noises. _

"_Len! Okay, okay! Here!" She handed him a notebook. "Count everything you find interesting in this place. Now go leave!"_

_That's the reason why he is roaming around this place they call 'Pink Palace'. __**Is this a palace? More like hell! **__Suddenly, he heard a sound. __**Hmm. Ave Maria? **__He kept listening to the sound. __**By Franz Schubert? Hn. She missed a few notes. but still, it sounded different. It felt like the person playing it weaves her own music, and draws the listener close to her, or his heart. **__He kept on listening until his gaze fell onto a little girl with short, wavy hair, colored red. He just stood there; until golden orbs pierced into his. She looked away, she seemed afraid of him. She fixed her things and prepared to leave, but Len stopped her._

"_Wait!"_

_She hesitantly turned around to face Len and for the second time, he was stunned by her for at a young age, her beauty shone brightly. He didn't notice he was staring at her for so long she was already walking away from him._

"_Wait! Please wait for me!" He ran to catch up with the girl, but unfortunately he tripped on a rock and at the same time, the girl faced him._

_And on the eighteenth of February, year nineteen ninety eight, Tsukimori Len had his first kiss._

_Len got up first since he was on top, and didn't even dare to look at the girl. He was madly blushing._

"_Does that mean I'm already your friend?"_

_He got surprised at the reaction of the girl. __**She isn't angry?**_

"_Huh?"  
><em>

"_My Dad always says you only kiss those persons close to you. You kissed me, so that means –"_

"_No! It happened by accident!"_

_**Great Len. Now you scolded her for doing nothing wrong. Now I'll scare her. Good job.**_

_But the girl just kept on smiling._

"_Okay! As you say so… But do you want to be my friend? Me, I want to be yours!"_

_Lucky he was, the girl was so naïve. Or, she just understands much. She offered her hand. "Friends?"_

_He shook her hand. "Friends."_

"_I am Hino Kahoko!"_

"_Len Tsukimori."_

"_Len-chii! That's what will I call you!"_

"_Len-ch-chii?"_

"_Yeah!"  
><em>

"_But that's so girly!" He said, frowning._

"_You're frowning, that's why,"  
><em>

"_What it has to do with my frowning?"_

"_Every time I say chii, my lips form into a curve and turns into a familiar smile. Try it!"_

"_Chi." He said, emotionless._

"_No! It's chii! Not just chi!"_

"_Chi."_

"_Chii!"_

"_Chi."_

"_Chii!"_

"_Chii." It looked like more of a crooked smile._

"_Finally! Now say it with my name. Say Kaho-chii."_

"_Kaho-chii. Kaho-chii!" Now, it looked like a real smile._

_He realized it's so easy to say it with her name._

"_Here." She handed him a blue plastic ring with a simple string, making it at least look like a necklace. "Keep it as a sign of our friendship. Mine's red."_

_He showed a confused look. "Isn't rings for newly weds? We aren't husband and wife." She laughed. "Think whatever you want to think of it." Then he made a decision. He stood up and bowed to her. "Then please, be my wife!" She laughed slightly. "But being married means a lot of responsibility, as what Mom says."_

"_But you said I can think whatever I want to! Right now, I want to be your husband!"_

"_Husband? But Len-chii…"_

"_Please, Kaho-chii. Be my wife, would you?"_

"_Do you like me, Len?"_

"_Yes! I really really like you!"_

"_Okay then, you and I are married to each other."_

"_I'll hunt down every suitor of yours, Kaho-chii. Don't they dare to touch my wife, or else."_

_She smiled at her promise. She knew by heart… that it was true, and will keep it for the rest of her life. Even though she wasn't so sure, if he will._

"_Len-chii, it's getting dark now. My father will be angry if I come home late."_

"_Okay, take care Kaho-chii." And he kissed her cheek. How cute._

_As she disappeared from his sight, he didn't know what tomorrow could bring. But one thing was for sure: He's married to the girl he just met minutes ago._

_But that, his first encounter with her, became the last._

_x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0_

"So that's why I can't accept your confession."

"You're… already married, Tsukimori-kun?"

"Yes."

"But you said you haven't seen that Kahoko for 10 years! You should give up – "

"I won't. And don't ever think of it. Sorry, but if you want me to talk to you about this matter, you're wasting my time."

Our cute Len-chii grew up to be a tall handsome lad admired by many, mostly by girls. But despite how many confessions he's got, he still yearns for his Kaho-chii.

'_What if that girl is right? That I'm waiting for nothing? Maybe Kaho-chii herself have forgotten me… her Len-chii she promised herself years ago…'_

Then the bell rang. _'sigh. Another boring class. If only Kaho-chii's here, this class will be probably extra special.' _Their homeroom teacher, Michiko Yokoyama, entered their room.

"Okay class, we have a new student. You may come in."

A girl with long wavy red hair entered the room. Smiling, she introduced herself. "Good morning everyone. I am Hino Kahoko, sixteen years old, from Mizugaki High School. I'm looking forward to this year with these fresh faces of yours. Please be my friends." She bowed formally.

'_She's so pretty!'_

'_Look at those curls! It fits her perfectly shaped face!'_

'_She looks kind! I wish she'll go out with me!'_

'_Idiot! A girl that beautiful probably had a boyfriend!'_

'_Eh?'_

'_Why don't you ask?'_

A boy raised his hand. "Sensei, may I ask her a question?"

Their teacher nodded. "Yes, you may."

"Hino-san, do you already have a boyfriend?"

A blue-haired lad tilted his head to see her reaction. Yes, the reaction of his Kaho-chii, if she is the real Kaho-chii.

"Nope, I don't have."

A loud squeal was heard from the boys, except Len. A dark aura was surrounding him now.

'_How could she forget me? I kept my promise! She… She…'_

His sadness was replaced by anger when another boy asked her.

"Then, would you go out with me? On a date?"

'_That bastard! How dare he! She's mine!''_

_Flashback _

"_Okay then, you and I are married to each other."_

"_I'll hunt down every suitor of yours, Kaho-chii. Don't they dare to touch my wife, or else."_

_End Flashback_

Len can't take it anymore. He was about to stand up and punch that bastard who tried to steal his Kahoko from him when she answered.

"**I'm afraid not**," she said, still smiling. "**But I hear my husband is studying here; he may beat you up. He's slightly possessive of me since we're young.**"

**.:End Chapter 1:.**

Review, please! Lovelots, me.


	2. Chapter 2

"**I'm afraid not**," she said, still smiling. "**But I heard my husband is studying here; he may beat you up. He's slightly possessive of me since we're young.**"

And the next thing he knew is his teacher shouting after him.

"Mister Len Tsukimori, get back in here! It will appear in your permanent record! If you want to skip class today, do not include Hino-san!"

But he didn't care. That teacher didn't wait for 10 years just to see his **wife**. He didn't reject a thousand confessions since middle school just to remain faithful to her. He didn't long for his wife since she's always on his side. But him, this is the first time he ever laid his eyes on her within those 10 years…can't they understand?

She remained quiet for the rest of the walk. _'Didn't she remember me? But she mentioned me a while ago…wait. Is she really referring to me or someone else? Oh GOD. If she does, I'm doomed…completely doomed.'_ They stopped at a nearby lake and sat on the green grass… so peaceful. Just right for the two of them that lacked communication for the past years. Len thought it would be best if he'll be the one to break the silence but he noticed she's already staring at him. As he turned away, she smiled at the boy and said,

"It was cold today, isn't it?"

Whereat he flashed back, "It was, **till you came.**"

Silence.

"Why did you leave me-I mean the town? And all your friends there?" She replied calmly, "My mom died," and hung her head low. "Dad decided to keep it as a secret to everyone and leave Pink Palace. To move on with another stage of our life without mom." He knew she was trying to stop her tears but he felt the urge to know everything he didn't know about her. "Is it okay for you to leave your friends? For me, it's really hard to make new friends. You know me."

She looked at him and smiled. "It was easy for me to forget my old friends and make new ones," He's stabbed on the front; he never knew what Kahoko is feeling towards him so he didn't expect that kind of straightforward answer. His eyes suddenly saddened…she had easily forgotten him…

"**But it is actually my husband who made moving harder than I thought.**"

He snuggled close to her and hugger her from behind. He let his face be buried on her neck and whispered something so low, allowing only himself to hear it. He whispered 'I missed you' on the air, but she replied.

"I missed you too before…but now, no need to miss me. **I'm with you**."

"Tell me Kaho-chii, how many confessions did you reject?"

"How about you, Mister Good-Looking?" She poked his nose.

"Almost a thousand."

"Too boastful for a young man. Hn."

"How about you **Mrs. Tsukimori**?"

"Lemme think…"

He patiently waited for her answer… But every minute seemed like a decade to Len. _'What takes her so long? Could it be that…'_

"In my first year in Mizugaki High, there's this cute boy who asked me out on a date…"

After hearing the word 'cute', Tsukimori almost bursted out of anger…err, I mean jealousy. But he thought he needed to finish her story…

**So he can hunt that boy down and turn him to ashes.**

"On his first try, I rejected him. But he was so persistent. He gives me a box of chocolates and a bunch of flowers everyday…"

'_Everyday? I could give her that every hour!'_

"Announced to the whole school that he loves me…"

'_Whole school? I can do that to the whole world!'_

"And kissed me on the cheek."

'_I can do better than that!'_

He stood up, face red because of anger but more like jealousy and if you have a wild imagination like me you could see smoke coming out of his ears. _'Too jealous. I shouldn't have told him that.'_

He held her hand and pulled her closer to him, and kissed her. Yes, on the lips. She pulled away first, and smiled naughtily.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, isn't it?"

"Seriously Kaho-chii, did that boy really kiss you?" She narrowed her eyes and a naughty smile played on her lips. "No." He sighed. "Good. That was close." She looked at him saying, "I'm the one who kissed him."

"You're unfair!"

"Am not."

"Why that guy did got kissed by just giving you chocolates and flowers but me, you haven't seen for ten years, I'm even the one who initiated the kiss!"

"You got your kiss ten years back."

He blushed; at that time he hated their kiss. Hate it not because he didn't like it but hate it because he wasn't prepared for one. He stared at her carefully. She's still that sweet girl he met 10 years ago, but something just isn't right. Something was wrong with her… Something… I'm sensing something was wrong…something she couldn't tell me.

"Kaho-chii, I never knew you liked wearing long socks."

She didn't answer back for a minute and avoided his eyes. But she gained back herself and smiled.

"You're really an idiot, aren't you? You always want to embarrass me!" She laughed nervously and continued. "It makes my legs look slimmer… I'm getting fat these days."

"Oh."

Silence again.

'_She's really here…I wonder what she's hiding from me? But I couldn't force her to tell me…'_

"Len, I have to go home now."

They will be separated again… Len sighed. He was the first one to stand up and offered his hand to help Kahoko.

"Bye, my **dearest** Len-chii."

"Bye, my **sweetest **Kaho-chii." And kissed her like when they were still little kids.

She was about to leave when a hand stopped her and held her closed to his chest…to his **heart.**

"I'll miss you, Kaho-chii. Won't you stay a little longer? Please?"

She freed herself from Len's hold. "Sorry Len, I can't."

"At least give me your address." She took out a strip of paper from her bag and wrote her address in it. "Here." And she left, but still waving from afar.

_Tsukimori's mansion, 7:00 pm._

"Master Len, dinner is served."

'_I can't believe I met her!'_

"Master Len?"

"Coming!"

'_Kaho-chii…and she's still mine…and… and I kissed her!'_ Lost in his thoughts, he absentmindedly touched his lips.

"What's with that idiot look and touching-lips scene?"

He didn't know he already reached the dining room. There, Misa (yes, no Hamai please) Tsukimori, was already eating her dinner.

"Nothing, Mother. As I can see, you didn't even bother to wait for me." She stopped eating and answered him sarcastically. "Why should I? Only faithful and loving mothers do that. But sorry, I'm not included in their club. Eat, or get skinny than you are now." Reluctantly, he sat on one of those chairs. If he didn't eat and get sick, Kahoko would probably notice it the other day. "Mother, do you remember Kaho-chii? The cute girl who gave me this ring?" He showed her a blue plastic ring hanging on a simple string; yes, he kept it as fresh as the first time Kahoko gave it to him. "Hn, that redhead. Oh yes. When you were still in your younger years I couldn't stop you from blabbering nonsense things about her. What's the sudden brought up of this topic? **She died and you'll forget about her from now on**?" Len almost spitted out his food. Well, the surprise didn't last for long. He's already used to his mother's attitude. Ever since his dad's business boomed out in the market, and made them line up with the richest people in Japan, she became colder than before. "No! It's not that! Actually, I've met her today." He said smiling, trying to change the aura in the room.

"Is she rich?" Confused with the question he thought had no connect with the topic, he answered. "No, she isn't. But she's beautiful and kind too. All I can say is I'm lucky to have her-"

"Leave her and never see her again. That's an order."

"But why?"

"Reporters might see you talking with a… how do I put this in such proper manner… not so rich girl. It might ruin our nice reputation in business."

"Mother, have you ever cared for my feelings? Let me do what I want! Let me live a real life… a normal life…"

"We are extra special, and if you don't want to be included, then don't. I'm not forcing you."

"If I leave, would you care?"

"**Then leave**. **It's not my loss**."

Sorry, it took me so long to review. Review? Thanks. Sorry again for Hamai Misa's personality… Well it's an AU anyway. haha. lovelots, me.


	3. Author's Note

Sorry to alert you, readers. But I want to play a game. Whoever can guess what will happen in the next chapter can get me to do anything she/he wants. Anything. If you win, think first of what will I do for you. For example, you said, "Kiss my feet." Of course, I'll kiss your feet…

A cybernetic kiss. Like this. Yes, your Majesty. *kisses your feet*. Something like that.

I'm not doing this to get more reviews. I'm not doing this to get more ideas. I'm doing this because I'm a freak, and I'm weird.

You can contact me through facebook.

h t t p : / / w w w . facebook. com /profile . php? i d =100000239471450

(just erase the space. *smiles*)

Thanks. Lovelots, Me.


	4. Chapter 3

This is weird, weird as me. Thank you. I love you. :) Sorry for the grammar. Haha :)

* * *

><p><em>"Then leave. It's not my loss." <em>

Those six words worked like scissors in Len's heart... it cut the last strand of hope and faith he has in his mother. He went straight to his room, grabbed some jeans and shirts, some money, and all the things a camper usually brings. He then took a last look in his room to see if he had forgotten something, and he remembered that thing. He searched through the pockets of his school uniform and found it.

He was about to open the gate that separates the real world from this world that imprisoned him in luxury but fed him with loneliness, when the sudden thought flashed in his mind. He went back to their house, yes, house. None of those mansions made him feel home, except Pink Palace, which he liked the most. He have to do it after all. Len searched for his mother's room, and knocked on the door three times, but no one answered. He knew Misa was there, probably reading some business papers again.

"Mother... it's me, your son. I'm going to leave this house for about two or three days... I just need time to think about things... Please take care of yourself while I'm gone." He sighed. "And don't forget you still had a son who loves you and cares for you... after all the things you've done for him. Bye."

And with that, he left.

* * *

><p><em>'Where am I?'<em>

_Len suddenly found himself in a garden full of blooming flowers. The place was so quiet... The only things heard were the rustling of leaves, the chirping of those blue birds(Rio? Haha) and the quiet opening of a rose bud. He felt he wanted to stay in this place forever... but he still need to find Kahoko._

_As he walk along the garden, he found a small hut. Without any further thinking, he entered the hut and found an old woman, tending some plants. She noticed his presence, and turned to look at Len._

_"What can I do for you, Mister?"_

_He hesitated to speak for a while. Can this person be trusted? But this person the only help he can get for now. "Excuse me, Madam-"_

_"Stop with the formalities, **Len-chii.**" She interrupted, smiling. Behind those wrinkled skin because of old age, he can see the beauty of the old woman, trying to shine again after all those years she had gone through._

_"How did you know that?"_

_"You're Len-chii?" She said, shrugging her shoulders. "What a wild guess... Lucky me, I say." She turned his back from him, and got back to tending her plants. Len though, can feel the strangeness of the place... the garden, the hut, and the flower with red petals that seems to be different among other plants. He approached it, touched its petals, and slowly... the bud opened._

_"You seemed fascinated by that flower."_

_He nodded and continued to caress its petals but slowly... as slow as the opening of the bud earlier, its petals began to fall down. One, after another... until the flower was robbed of its petals._

_"What happened to the flower?"_

_The old woman didn't answer; instead, she walked towards the table where the flower was, gathered back its petals, and placed them near it. Then, the petals rose, and attached themselves back to the flower... and the flower became a bud again._

_"Sometimes Len-chii, it's better not to force things come your way. Just like this flower... just wait for the right time for its full bloom."_

_He sat on one of those wooden chairs. "How can I get back to the real world?"_

_"So you're calling my world a fake one?"_

_"No- it's not that- I'm just-"_

_"I see. Yes, you may leave now. Just open the door." she answered, still humming a tune._

_"But that door leads only to your garden."_

_"Trust me, Len-chii. Just like how you trusted her in ten years." she's now facing him; flashing a radiant smile._

_"How did you-"_

_"Go now, Len-chii."_

_He nodded. He walked towards the door, and held on to the knob..._

_"And Len?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"The name of the flower you touched is Kahoko."_

_Then white._

* * *

><p>"Sir?"<p>

"Sir?"

"Sir!"

Len snapped up, waking on the back seat of a cab.

"Sir, we have arrived. This is where you told me to take you."

He got outside and paid the driver, still thinking about the incident... or dream, perhaps. A simple house appeared to his very eyes, with a small garden beside it.

He stepped on the first step of the 3-step stairs in front of the main door and was about to ring the doorbell when he heard voices coming from the inside, and he recognized one.

'Kahoko! Wash these dishes now!'

Even though being commanded by a harsh voice, a gentle voice familiar to him replied. "Mother, please wait. I'm reading my text books right now-"

'When I say now, Kahoko, I mean right now! At this moment! No excuses!'

He hesitated if he should ring the doorbell or not after hearing those voices. Since when did Kahoko's mother become alive and kicking again? She said her mother died that's why they left Pink Palace.

But he pressed it.

A young woman, age of about 19-21, he estimated, appeared out of the door and immediately closed it after she came out.

"What a handsome guy! What are you doing here in this time of night?" The woman winked at him. _Tch. _

"I just wanna ask if there's a Hino Kahoko living there..."

"In our house?" She looked so... so... untrustworthy. "Kahoko? Uh... no. **There's no Hino Kahoko here.**"_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter. O_o R and R, if you like.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

What a fast update! Because it's a short chaptie, fellas! Gomen. O_O

Haha. I just wanna share funny facts about me:

**I can't get a good night sleep unless I shed a single tear. **Yes, that's right. Emo much? Haha x)) Thanks to that person who wrote As You Wish, Ojou-sama. I cried much on that night, I got a good night sleep and didn't wake up the whole night.

And congratulations to **Akihcawas**, you've figured it out.

Sorry for the wrong grammar. :)

* * *

><p><em>"What a handsome guy! What are you doing here in this time of night?" The woman winked at him. Tch. <em>

_"I just wanna ask if there's a Hino Kahoko living there..."_

_"In our house?" She looked so... so... untrustworthy. "Kahoko? Uh... no. **There's no Hino Kahoko here.**"_

"There's no Hino Kahoko in your house? But she gave me this address-"

The woman placed her hands on her hips and said sternly. "Look here. I don't care even if you're good looking or what- _who said I am in the first place?_- but I do live in here in the first place with my father and mother and there's no Hino Kahoko here!"

But he insisted. He tried to open the door but the woman stepped on his foot. "How stubborn you are young man! Did I not say there's no Hino Kahoko here? Get out of our premises! I can file a case for trespassing!" and slammed the door. Unfortunately, the woman was wearing heels. _Who would wear heels when you're inside the house? _He thought.

But he felt the need(again? xD) to investigate... He bent down to look at his foot, to look at his now mild swollen foot but luck of all luck, his necklace, only tied by a knot, became loose and the blue ring fell to the ground. It rolled, rolled, and rolled. No matter how Len tried to catch it, it still rolled, rolled, and rolled. Finally, the ring stopped rolling.

Is it just coincidence or the blue plastic ring really led him to the small garden? The garden... it's like a human with a bucketful of seed and a green thumb, chose this one abandoned place and transformed it into a wonderland.

He recognized the place...it's the garden from his dreams! But it's much smaller, though. But everything is in it's own place. The same flowers, the same peaceful aura... the only difference is the hut of the old woman was replaced by a huge tree. But he thought that if the old woman had helped him before, maybe the tree could help him now... but how?

_Maybe there's a tree house on top of that tree and I can spend the night there... tomorrow morning, I'll try again to ask if there's a Hino Kahoko living nearby. I just wish a different woman without heels would answer...sigh. _(so naive, Len, so )

He found it hard to climb with a mild swollen foot but luckily, he made it to the top branch, strong enough to support his weight. _'Geez. I should have brought a blanket and a pillow here.'_ For the mean time, he just leaned on the tree trunk. His eyes struggled to remain awake but temptation was ten time stronger.

* * *

><p>His eyes remained still for a moment. But a sob, more like sobs, awake him up. He tried to find where the sobs were coming from, and he figured out that those small cries came from the room where the tree is facing. He's now walking branch to branch until he grabbed a hold of the window sill. He felt regret now. I wished he wasn't that curious. If he wasn't that curious, he wouldn't see this... this kind of.. sight that his heart feared of.<p>

There, in an almost forgotten room, a redhead was crying. He froze on his spot. He never thought Kahoko was so fragile... The image of the place where Kahoko grew up flashed in his mind again. Kahoko, together with his father. Even though there's only the two of them, her father never failed to give her the best essentials of a 'true home'. But that image in his mind was now shattered into pieces, replaced by a nightmare. A nightmare Kahoko couldn't escape from even when she's awake.

He didn't stop himself when he opened the window and got inside. He blamed himself from letting her go; if he only knew that this could happen to her. Of all people, why Kahoko? But not, all these thoughts have vanished from his mind and the only thing left is his aim to comfort her, physically and emotionally. He ran up to her and hugged her tightly. Her sobs stopped for a while but the moment she recognized that comforting scent Len always had, she buried her face deeper to his chest and cried to her heart's content.

* * *

><p>"Kahoko, come down here, quick!"<p>

The sobs have stopped minutes ago, all thanks to the aid of that bluehead. The only thing left in the scene was the girl leaning on the boy's shoulder. These two people... did fate bring them together? No, it must have been destiny. But whatever brought them together, they were thankful, thankful because they have found the 'true home' they were looking for in each other's presence... there's no need for words. The moment was perfect, until that witch had to ruin it with her scary voice.

"Yes, mother." She stood up, but Len didn't let go of her hand. She gave him a reassuring nod, but Len gave her a worried look.

When Kahoko opened the door to respond to the call, her 'mother' was already in front of her, her eyebrows almost met in the middle.

"Come here, you brat!" Her so-called mother, obviously frustrated. She dragged Kahoko by pulling her hair and went downstairs. As for Len, he was secretly following behind.

She pointed at those unwashed plates at the sink. "Didn't I tell you to wash this?"

"Mother, please let go of my hair-"

"Don't change the subject Kahoko!"

"But... but I washed those minutes ago!" Tears began to form in her eyes.

"What now? So you're rising your voice now?" The elder witch-err, I mean woman pulled her hair once more and pushed her onto the floor. "And you're saying that these plates moved on their own and put grease on themselves?"

"But mother-"

"How dare you to be insolent to your mother!" And the witch in disguise slapped her, making her pale and dry lips bleed.

Len on the other hand, couldn't stand the sight of Kahoko sprawling on the floor, while seeing the other woman who stepped on his foot earlier just smirking and seemed to be enjoying watching her 'sister' hurt.

The woman that Kahoko called mother was about to slap her again when a firm hand stopped her.

"Stop! **What I saw was enough already!**"

* * *

><p>Sorry, I'm too lazy to type. If you know laziness, just tell him or her that if heshe could stay away from me, do it. He/she keeps me from updating. Review! Thanks. I love yah. :)


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so busy at school... I'm sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>LEN'S POV<strong>

Her lips... they are bruised... and what? That witch wants to hit her again? No... this can't be. A girl like Kahoko must be taken care of... not this.

"Stop! What I saw was enough!"

I didn't stop myself from dragging Kahoko upstairs. I then ordered her to took all her clothes out... and go away with me. Go away, far from this maltreating mother of hers.

I saw her took some clothes, most of them ragged. My eyes pitied the sight... is this what Kahoko wears?

"I'm sorry," she said, obviously ashamed. "This is all I've got."

I lifted her chin and gave her a butterfly kiss. "Your personality won't change even with these kind of clothes," and I smiled. "And besides, I like it a little bit more **without** them."

She hit me playfully on the shoulder. "Where are we going anyway?"

"I don't know. Any suggestions?"

She smiled. That dazzling smile of hers I loved. "Anywhere is enough, as long I'm with you, I'm happy."

I already expected that. Kahoko.

* * *

><p><strong>Kahoko's POV<strong>

I looked at his sleeping form. His azure hair, his golden eyes. I loved everything about him. My little Len grew enough to be a young man, a knight in shining armor. And me, his damsel in distress.

"Miss, we're already here."

I nudged him slowly to wake him up. "Wake up, sleepyhead.." I said in a pretty low voice.

He let me go out of the cab first and wait for him as he pay the driver.

"Adios, kiddos. Best wishes from your old man! Hoho!"

Odd driver. Why did he say that? Did he think that -

"Kahoko."

"Yes?"

"Follow me."

"Yes."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"As in really, really, really?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Yes."

"Are you stupid?"

"Yes- what?"

He laughed. "At last, you snapped up. What's playing in your head?"

"Mother..."

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

Despite all the things her stepmother had done to her, she can still call her 'Mother'? Odd.

"Mr. Tsukimori. Need a room?"

"Yes."

"Here."

* * *

><p>"What?"<p>

I looked upon her eyes that almost popped out.

"Why is there only one bed?"

An evil plan played in my head. Well, can't help it. I slowly walked to her, my head bowed down.

"Le-len... What are you d-doing?"

I looked at her with my most pleading eyes... "Kahoko.." I whispered her name to her ear, breathed a small amount of air, and licked her earlobe.

"You know Kahoko, I've been wanting to say this for a while..." She shivered.

"W-what?"

"You remember what I said? When you're getting your clothes from your closet.."

She gulped. I saw her hairs standing, as if being electrified. "What p-part?"

This is getting more and more exciting every second... "When I told you that I don't mind what you wear..."

I quickly pinned her to the wall and looked at her face. "Kahoko..."

She shut her eyes tight, inhaled, exhaled, and calmed herself. "**Okay... but Len, do it gently.. 'kay? I'm still a -**"

I released her and burst out laughing. "A what, Kaho? A virgin?"

"What?"

"I'm kidding."

It's very uncommon for me to laugh but.. haha! I can't help myself.

"Okay Len, laugh."

"I'm laughing already!"

"Laugh until your stomach aches."

"My stomach? No! Neve- ow!" I felt like... farting. Gross, you say.

"Karma, karma. Why did you arrive so early? I'd like to see him suffer. Good night, my Len."

"Hey wait! Get me some medicine first, would you?"

"I'm not your anyone, Mister Tsukimori. Tell it to **your legal wife.**"

"But you're my wife!"

"We're just two individuals, tied by a plastic ring." She pulled the ring from her neck and placed it on the table. No! What did I do?

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere, far from a deceiving Len who calls himself my husband."

"Kahoko!"

And she slammed the door.

* * *

><p>I'm very sorry for a long time of updating and a short chapter. I'm so busy. Essay here, essay there. Should I delete this story? I think it will be a long time again before I update. Sorry to the infinity power. :(<p> 


End file.
